


Mr. Carisi-Barba?

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Idiots in Love, Injured Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Injury, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, So Married, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: “I’m looking for a Mr. Carisi-Barba?” the doctor said looking at his chart.“You have Mr. Carisi... he’s in surgery” Nick said as he and Amanda shot confused looks at each other.Rafael took a small step towards the doctor as he looked from Mike to Olivia “I’m Mr. Carisi-Barba”.When Sonny is shot during a routine house visit the squad learns a huge secret that was kept from them. How will they react?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2020





	Mr. Carisi-Barba?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detective_giggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/gifts).



> Hi detective_giggles! When I saw I was going to get to write for you I got so excited! One, because I love your work/you as a person. And two because it was weirdly fate lol. I don’t know if you remember, but a couple days before the exchange emails were released we talked on a group chat about it. I remember as we chatted I had a fleeting thought of ‘oh it’d be kinda funny if I got her in the exchange’ and then I did! So, I’m calling it fate haha… I guess you’ll decide if you like fate once you read what I wrote haha.
> 
> This story is set near the end of season 16 and every character has had their normal plot stuff like the show except Mike and Kat as in my head they joined with Amanda and Nick at the beginning of season 13 aka when the changing of the guard happened.
> 
> I really hope you like it as I did my best to write something as awesome as you!

When Amanda had first texted, saying the squad meeting was cancelled, Rafael felt something was wrong. The squad rarely cancelled set meetings with him, unless it was an emergency, but with no other information he had no reason to worry.

That was until Mike called. 

Mike never called, only texted, so seeing his name light up across his phone was worry enough. When Mike said that something had gone wrong at the victim’s house and everyone was heading to the hospital Rafael felt his heart sink. He didn’t even realize he had run out of his office until his butt hit the seat of a taxi. 

Mike didn’t have any real information besides something had happened, but like a six sense Rafael just knew. And when an unknown number, which he quickly found out to be the hospital’s, called it confirmed his suspicion. 

Hospitals were never places full of happiness so having to enter one normally would put anyone on edge, but as he ran through the corridors towards the surgical area Rafael didn’t even have time to think about that.

Even as he turned down one of the corners and saw Olivia’s face it didn’t calm his racing heart and running thoughts. 

“What happened?!” he asked his voice loud and out of its normal controlled refrain as he broke the uneasy silence that had filled the waiting room area where Oliva and Amanda were. “Where is he?! You promised this was just a simple house check!! You said you’d talk to the lady and her boyfriend and that would be it!”.

Olivia pulled him into her arms as a small gesture of comfort “I’m sorry Rafa, I stepped out of the room to talk to the victim alone and the next thing I know all hell broke loose! The boyfriend pulled his gun and Carisi... he... he...”. 

Liv’s unsure slip into silence put Rafael even more on edge. “Liv, where is he?” he asked as he grabbed more harshly onto the Captain’s shoulders “I need to know what happened”.

“He was shot in the arm and in the chest. Apparently, the boyfriend was the perp. The EMT’s told us it isn’t as bad as they first thought it was, but until they get out of surgery we won’t fully know” Amanda said as she stood and took a step in the ADA’s direction.

As the word ‘shot’ left the detective’s lips Rafael felt his heart stop and legs go weak. If it wasn’t for his grip on Olivia or Rollins’ quick movement he would have been on the floor. Amanda pulled him away from Olivia and as soon as he was fully in the other women’s arms his emotional damn broke. Water poured from his eyes as a sob ripped itself from his chest.

“What happened? This doesn’t make any sense!” Rafael practically yelled as Amanda helped him to one of the waiting chairs. 

Neither woman knew what to say as the older man cried. 

Amanda tried to form words to help make sense of it all but anything that formed still didn’t make sense. She knew Rafael and Sonny had grown close since the detective joined the squad almost a year ago and while she and Sonny were partners and best friends she knew she couldn’t hold a candle to their relationship. Which is why she found it hard to try and comfort the older man as she herself was seconds from falling apart.

“They came out right before you got here” Olivia said finally finding her voice again “he’s in surgery to remove the bullets, and while they were close they don’t think they hit his heart or lungs. He did lose a lot of blood and they said they’d have to do a transfusion. Kat went down to donate some as she’s O negative”. 

At Olivia’s grounding words Rafael felt the world stop spinning for a moment. “Olivia, I need you to text Mike” he said quietly as he tried to fight past the tears that fell and the despair that filled him “I need him to grab the blue box out of Sonny’s right bottom desk drawer... he’ll know what that means”. 

“I’ll text Nick I’m sure he can do it” Amanda said as she rubbed at Rafael’s back “I think Mike already left, but Nick and Fin are still at the station wrapping up things and booking the boyfriend”. 

Rafael looked up at Olivia with pleading eyes.

“I’ll call Mike, don’t worry Rafal” Olivia said as she pulled out her phone.

Amanda shot Olivia a confused look but dropped it even though asking Nick to get it would be a lot faster.

**********

It wasn’t long before Nick and Fin arrived at the hospital, followed shortly by Mike.

As soon as Mike entered the waiting area Rafael was up and the two men embraced in a long and tight hug. No one bat an eye as while the two men weren’t as close as Sonny and himself, Mike had quickly become close with both of the men.

“Don’t worry, our Sonny’s a fighter and soon he’ll be back to his normal annoying self, I just know it” Mike said as he swayed with the other man. 

Rafael nodded against his shoulder as a few held back tears finally fell. “Did you bring it?” he asked quietly enough that only the other man heard it. 

“Of course, you asked me too,” the sergeant said as he pulled out the small blue box and slipped it into Rafael’s pocket. “He’s gonna be okay with this right? I just wanna make sure this is the best thing for both of you”.

Rafael slightly nodded at his friend’s concern “you know we were waiting a year, but we had an override in case of life and death... and we’re almost at a year anyway, plus you know he wanted to tell”.

Mike nodded “I know, I’m just making sure you’re both ready... I mean it’s not like things will change but I’m just making sure...”. 

Rafael gave a small smile, the first upward turn of his lips since he had gotten the call, and pat the taller man’s shoulder in a friendly gesture “I’m sure”. He motioned his head towards the open doorway “I’m going to the restroom to wipe off my face, I’ll be right back”.

**********

Time slowly ticked by as the squad waited. Kat came back about an hour after everyone arrived and said they took two pints. Rafael paced for what felt like hours, hands fidgeting in his pockets as he walked back and forth unable to keep still with the worst scenarios playing over and over in his head.

As he paced he slowly looked from face to face of the squad, his squad, his friends, his family and thanked the god he wasn't sure he even believed in for them. Sonny had only joined the squad under a year ago and yet all these people were here, not because he was their co-worker, no, it was because they were his family and they loved him. 

A quiet “ahem” broke the silence that had settled over the room and everyone turned to the man who broke it, a doctor who was standing in the arch way. 

“I’m looking for a Mr. Carisi-Barba?” the doctor said looking at his chart.

“You have Mr. Carisi... he’s in surgery” Nick said as he and Amanda shot confused looks at each other.

Rafael took a small step towards the doctor as he looked from Mike to Olivia “I’m Mr. Carisi-Barba”. He took out his hand to shake the doctor’s and the hospital’s fluorescents caught the black and gold ring on his finger. He could hear the shocked in-take of breaths from the squad. 

“Your husband is doing great” the doctor began and at his words Rafael felt his chest lighten.

“The chest bullet shattered one of his ribs, but luckily didn’t do any more damage. We were able to clean the wound and besides some lingering pain he should recover fairly quickly. As for his arm it tore some muscles and nicked his humerus but didn’t shatter it. He’ll need to do some therapy to get full movement back but should be fine beyond that” the doctor said as he slowly lowered the chart. “We’re moving him to the ICU and a nurse will be by shortly to let you up. And while it’s against hospital policy once he’s settled I’ll let you all go up, I’m not going to say no to the police”.

As the doctor left Rafael turned back to the room. The questioning and confused eyes of the squad made the knot in his chest slightly reform and tighten. He didn’t know what to say to them, and he didn’t want to put his effort into even trying to form a response as all he wanted to do was see his Sonny. “Liv, I’m gonna go call Bella, she’s with his parents, and then my mom and tell them he’s okay...” he took a step towards the hallway “I’ll be right back”.

**********

Amanda was the first to break the confused and weird silence that had formed “... who knew? ... who knew they were married and for how long?!”. 

Liv looked over to Mike who had his head down before looking back at Amanda. The hurt disguised as anger was evident in her face and it caused Liv pause. She knew the two men were waiting for Sonny to have been around for a year before they told everyone and she expected some slightly mixed and hurt emotions from the squad because of the hidden truth, but she never imagined everyone finding out because Sonny was shot or the emotions that could come from that.

“Married for about two years, but together for about five I think” Liv finally answered “and before anyone asks yes it was all above board. When Sonny joined they both came in and told me. They filled out disclosure forms so that both 1PP and the DA’s office would know and Carisi’s never been head detective on any of Barba’s cases”.

“Wait...” Nick said as he rubbed at the sides of his head “you’re telling me those two were married the entire time we’ve known them, with 1PP and the DA’s office knowing, and yet we didn’t know! What kind of detectives are we?! We couldn’t figure out that our own squad members were married!”.

“Why didn’t they trust us, trust me, with this?” Amanda said, hurt now coming forward over the initial anger. “Liv, Sonny’s like my brother and he didn’t trust me enough to even mention he was seeing someone...”.

Mike shook his head and stood up. “It’s not like that!” he started before anyone else could say anything “you know Sonny’s story. He jumped from borough to borough before he landed at our precinct. Being a cop isn’t easy let alone being a gay one. I mean why do you think he jumped around so much, because it sure as hell wasn't because he was a bad cop”.

“Wait Mike they told you?!” Amanda asked the anger now back, coloring her tone.

The sergeant shook his head “I knew but they didn’t exactly tell me... about 4 months into Sonny being here he invited me over to watch the game. I got there a little early and when no one answered my knock I let myself in with the key he gave me to set stuff up and well... I walked in and quickly found the reason why he couldn’t answer the door...”.

“Oh my god you walked in on them having S.E.X!” Kat shrieked with excitement “I mean I knew there was something going on with them, the way their eyes would light up when the other entered the room, but I had no idea they were married. TELL. ME. EVERYTHING!!!”. 

“Kat I’m not going to tell you about that...” Mike paused and shrugged “maybe later... anyway once the shock wore off for all of us they told me everything and I’ve known ever since”. He looked over the squad and still saw the slight hurt and anger in their faces “it’s not like they didn’t wanna tell you guys it was killing them to keep it a secret, but they wanted to wait a year to make sure everything was okay. More importantly they wanted to make sure Sonny was going to be able to stick around and that no one thought he just got the job because of Barba before they said anything”. 

“We’re not mad” Fin finally spoke “well I’m not mad anyway, I’m just a little sad we’ve missed out on sharing this happiness with them”.

“Our whole job is to read people” Nick said quietly, more so to himself, “I just don’t see how we could miss this”.

Kat shrugged from beside him “I mean Sonny’s a detective just like us and Rafael’s a damn good ADA so it makes sense they knew how to hide this”.

**********

When Rafael re-entered the room a few minutes later all eyes jumped to him making his stomach churn and scrunch up into a ball. He normally never felt anxious about anything but this, seeing the emotional eyes of his family, made him scared.

“I...” he began, his mouth almost dry as he thought of what he could possibly say to make this situation better “I... don’t know how or what to say to explain any of this. All I want is to make sure Sonny’s okay... we both love you and please know we didn’t do this to hurt you or anything like that. What we did we did to protect us… and to protect him”.

A nurse came up behind Rafael and tapped him on the shoulder stopping his words “I can take you up to your husband now”.

Rafael nodded and started to follow the women before he stopped and looked back at the squad.

“Don’t worry about us just go check up on our wonder boy” Fin reassured him.

**********

The nurse quickly led Rafael to Sonny’s room and explained a little more about his recovery “we’re giving him an IV of fluids and pain meds which is standard with any blood transfusion/surgery. Also, his arm is in a sling and will be for about two ish months, but besides that, and the slight amount of stitches on his chest, he’s perfectly fine. He’ll be in and out for a while from the anesthetic but that should wear off relatively soon”.

While Rafael was fully prepared for the sight that awaited him on the other side of the door it didn’t make it any easier to see the love of his life laying in a hospital bed. He was far too pale, even for his sake, and the whole sight slightly rattled the older man.

He quickly made his way to his husband’s side and took his love’s far too cold hand into his own. 

“I’ll let you two have some time together before I let the rest of your squad up,” the nurse said as she left the room.

The quiet hum of the monitors and the drip of the IV bag help Rafael slow his running thoughts. Sonny was here, he was alive, and he was going to be okay. He pushed all thoughts of the squad and what them knowing could mean as he gently pushed some fallen strains of hair off of his husband’s face.

He watched his husband sleep for a few minutes before he pulled the blue box out of his pocket and pulled out a ring and slipped it on the sleeping man’s finger. While Rafael’s ring was black with gold Sonny’s was gold with black and they contradicted so perfectly together. 

“Oh Sonny,” he said quietly as he watched his husband’s chest rise and fall “I’m so glad you’re okay... you don’t even know the hell you put us all through''. He shook his head as he chuckled sadly to himself “you scared the hell out of me... I don’t even wanna tell you all the horrible thoughts that ran through my head”. He gripped the other man’s hand tighter “I can’t do this without you... god I’m just so happy you're okay”.

After a few minutes of Rafael sitting with him Sonny slightly stirred. His hand flexed and lightly grabbed onto his husband’s as if on instinct. “Rafi?” he asked almost as quietly as a whisper. His eyes fluttered slowly as they tried and failed to open a few times before he finally forced themselves open. 

Rafael wanted to cry for joy at seeing the beautiful blue of his husband’s eyes. 

Sonny’s eyes roamed around the room with scared confusion until they landed on his husband where they relaxed into their normal love filled look.

“Hey, mi sol” Rafael said quietly as he gently cupped his lovers face “you’re in the hospital but you’re okay. Do you remember what happened?”.

The younger man sleepily nodded “Liv and I were at the first victim’s house. Liv took the victim into the hall to talk and I was with the boyfriend...” he paused “... then I... then I don’t remember”.

Rafael ran a soothing hand up into his husband’s hair “it’s okay that you don’t. You were shot,”.

Sonny’s eyes widened at the word.

“But you're okay” Rafael quickly continued “you were shot in the arm and chest. You shattered a rib and hurt your arm but you're okay besides that”.

The other man nodded sleepily “but I’m okay”.

“Yes, you’re okay”.

Sonny lightly lifted his hand as he flexed his ring finger. “I’m wearing my ring...” he said more so to himself “... does that mean everyone knows?”.

Rafael nodded “they asked for Mr. Carisi-Barba... are you okay with this?”.

The detective nodded “you know I am...”. He took a deep breath “are they okay with it?”.

“I... kinda walked out of the room before I could judge their mood but I think so” the older man said as he continued to pet through Sonny’s hair.

Sonny let out a chuckle as he leaned into his husband's calming fingers “you left before you’d have to deal with their feelings... of course you did”.

The two men fell into a calm little bubble as Sonny slowly rode out the lingering sleepiness of the anesthesia. Once he was more awake they called the parents and let them know, from his own lips, that Sonny was okay and there was no need to pack up and come make camp with them at the hospital. 

The doctor also came by and explained everything in detail about how the surgery went and how recovery will look. He also explained that the silver haired man would need to spend the night just for observational purposes and if all went well he would be released in the morning. 

He also said that the squad was wanting to come up and if Sonny said it was okay he would let them come up a couple at a time. 

Sonny of course okayed it.

**********

The first to come up was Liv and both men were grateful. Not that they didn’t want to see the other, but since Liv knew it just made this interaction easy.

“I can’t say how happy I am to see you up, Carisi” Liv said as she entered the small room. “You gave us all a scare, and let it be known I am never leaving you in the room with a victim’s significant other ever again”.

Sonny let out a quiet chuckle as he reached up and pulled the Captain into a light hug “that policy sounds good to me”.

As Liv pulled out of the hug she grabbed the detective’s hand and pulled it close to look at his ring “you know while I’ve seen Rafa’s ring I don’t think I’ve ever seen your ring before. Which is a crime because I knew from the beginning… ish” she said as she looked it over smiling. “You two are just so cute with these different but similar rings”.

“You have to know it was all Rafi’s idea” Sonny laughed as he took back his hand and returned it to Rafael’s grip.

“I had a feeling” Liv chuckled.

“Speaking of feelings” Rafael said slowly “how’s the squad taking it?”.

Sonny sat up a little as he watched Liv face.

The Captain let out a small sigh as she reached up and played with her necklace “they’re processing... they’re all happy for you... but they’re processing. Kat’s the most excited as she keeps vibrating in her seat from happy energy. Also, she swore she knew something was up because of how each of your eyes would light up when you saw each other”.

Rafael chuckled “of course she knew”.

Liv nodded “Fin’s being very Fin about that whole thing, as you would expect him to be. He’s happy for you both, a little sad that we all couldn’t share in this happy side of your life, but he gets it. Nick’s upset, but almost exclusively at himself for not seeing it. And Amanda’s... Amanda’s upset that you essentially didn’t trust her with the truth”.

Sonny nodded as a small frown grew on his face “I was hoping she wouldn’t be upset... but I did kinda expect that”. 

“I mean she’s happy for you both but she’s a little hurt about that... also that you told Mike before her, but with time she’ll get over it”.

Liv hung out with the two men for a little while longer before leaving to head to the precinct to deal with some things, but she promised she would be back.

**********

A few minutes after Liv took off, Mike and Kat came up.

When the two came in Kat basically jumped on Sonny and pulled him into a loving hug. “I can’t believe you two are married!” she excitedly yelled “I mean I just thought you both had huge crushes or were maybe doing it, but to be married let me tell you I was shocked!”. 

Sonny laughed happily as Kat hugged him close.

“I mean I already thought of you two as like my awesome uncles, but now to know you're my awesome gay uncles is AMAZING!” the young detective shouted happily.

Rafael fondly rolled his eyes at the younger women “firstly he’s gay and I’m bi so I guess that makes us your awesome gay and bi uncles, and secondly please don’t break my husband as he just had major surgery”.

Kat jumped back as if she had touched a hot stove “oh damn sorry Barba...”. She paused as a huge smile grew up the sides of her face “or should I say Carisi-Barba!”. She shot both men an excited look “now tell me EVERYTHING because Mike won’t tell me jack!”.

The other man shook his head at his colleague as he walked over and lightly hugged his best friend “I’ve told you stuff... but remember it’s technically not my place to tell”.

“Uh huh, whatever” Kat said as she let out a fake huff.

“While you’re in a hospital I’m going to be extra nice to you,” Mike lightly joked to Sonny “but as soon as you get out of here I’m going to go off on you for putting me through this”.

“Putting YOU through this?” Rafael asked playfully “I think you’re forgetting he’s my husband” as if to make his point he leaned down and pecked Sonny’s lips.

“AWWWWWW” Kat squealed at seeing the two men’s affection. 

Mike shot her a funny look.

“What?” Kat asked back “it’s my first time seeing them be cute together. Let me savor it!”. 

Mike shook his head fondly again “that nothing, Barba’s a huge cuddlier. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve come over and Sonny has had to physically extract himself from the koala like grip”. 

“Please tell me you have pictures?!?!” Kat begged.

“Oh, Tamin I have a specific folder in my photos for them” Mike laughed “I’ll send you some”.

Both Rafael and Sonny rolled their eyes, pulling another excited noise from Kat.

“Okay, why don’t you two go ship us somewhere else so we can let the others up?” Sonny said fondly as he motioned towards the door. “Oh, and can one of you get Rafi a non-hospital coffee and some food. While I’m on a hospital diet for the night he’ll need something with more substance”.

**********

About an hour after Mike and Kat left, and Sonny had fallen back asleep leaving Rafael alone to watch over him, Nick came up to the room.

He walked in with two large brown cups and a paper bag. “I’ve brought substance,” he said in greeting “two large black coffees and one usual from the courthouse cart”.

Rafael got up and met him halfway “Nick, you are a lifesaver”. He took one of the cups and the bag offered and immediately sucked down two large sips letting the warm liquid fill him and push any lingering worry away. 

He motioned to his husband who was sleeping soundly behind him “he’s been in and out”.

Nick nodded as he watched his partner sleep for a moment. He slightly rubbed at the back of his head “you know I keep replaying every interaction over and over in my mind and I just can’t believe I missed it. I mean looking back everything should be so obvious, like it was for Kat, but I never saw it”. 

The older man just shrugged “I don’t know what to tell you... I mean Sonny’s usually an open book so you had no reason to assume he was hiding something, and I like to keep myself very mysterious” he let out a small breath “but I am sorry we hid it”.

Nick shook his head “hey, no, I’m not mad or anything I’m just disappointed. Again, not at you but at myself. I mean you should seriously convince him to ask for a raise because if you can hide something as big as that from a squad of detectives that’s really something”. 

Rafael laughed with Nick as the lingering weirdness between them slipped away “I’ll make the suggestion”.

“And Barba” Nick said “I know we haven’t always gotten along and all, and we bump heads often, but I really respect the way you two did this. I know if Sonny had come in as your husband, not that I would have treated him differently for being gay or anything, but I would have assumed he got the job because of you, like the way I unfairly judged Mike when he came in...”.

He looked over at Sonny again and sighed “and I’m really glad you two have each other. You both deserve to be happy and I’m glad you found that with one another... and while I didn’t see it you two do make sense. I mean every sunshine needs a grumpy rain cloud”.

Rafael shot a look at the other man “am I the grumpy cloud in this scenario?”.

The other man nodded as he lightly chuckled “yeah... but that was a complement”.

**********

Sonny woke up from his nap when his very bland chicken dinner was delivered. His husband sent him shit eating grins as he ate the remaining half of his hoagie and drank the second cup of coffee Nick had brought.

The married couple had just finished dinner and had begun to watch the news when a knock on the door revealed the remaining two squad members who had yet come to see them.

Fin walked in and over to the two men while Amanda hovered near the door.

“Carisi! For a man who just got shot you look almost good as new!”. 

Sonny let out a quiet laugh “you know it’s kinda funny, I think you’re the first person besides Rafael to even mention that I was shot. I mean all anyone wants to do is talk about my relationship. It's like it doesn’t even matter that I’m injured”.

The older man laughed “well everyone on the squad has been shot or shot at but no one’s had a secret marriage. So that’s obviously going to be the hot topic of discussion”.

Sonny lightly laughed “I guess that makes sense”.

“Speaking of secrets” Fin said as he lightly motioned his head towards Amanda “Barba, how about I show you where they hide the best coffee around here?”.

Rafael looked towards his husband and saw his pleading eyes that begged to not be left alone with the blonde women but, as much as it slightly pained him, he ignored them. He knew Sonny and Amanda had more to discuss alone then they would as a group of three “sure Fin led me to the land of not as terrible hospital coffee”.

The two colleagues quickly left leaving Sonny and Amanda alone.

Amanda moved from the door deeper into the room.

“Hey Manda,” Sonny said as his friend walked closer and closer.

“Hey yourself” the woman answered back.

Sonny took a small nervous gulp “before you start yelling I just want to remind you that you secretly dated Nick, Mike, and then Charles from downstairs all in the year I’ve known you and you didn’t tell me”.

Amanda lightly glared at the other man “really Sonny? Firstly, everyone knew about those flings and secondly, they were all just flings aka casual relationships not long term 5-year ones. Oh, and also, I was never married to any of them! I hid boyfriends, you hid Rafael freaking Barba aka our ADA and also aka YOUR HUSBAND!”.

Sonny shrunk from the passion in his friend's voice. “I’m sorry okay? ... I’m sorry I hid him, that I hid us... I did that... I get it”.

“You get what Mr. Fordham Law?” Amanda asked, voice still full of hurt anger.

“You’re mad that I lied and didn’t tell you... you’re mad you didn’t see it”.

Amanda tightly clenched her hands into fists “if you weren’t in a hospital bed I would punch you!”. She took in a deep breath “I’m not mad that I didn’t see it. I’m mad... I’m mad...” tears lightly began to fall from her eyes “I’m mad that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me. You’re one of my best friends Sonny. You’re like my brother and it hurts like hell that you hid such a big part of your life from me”.

Sonny threw open his arm and pulled his friend into the hug of all hugs. “I’m so sorry Amanda” he lightly cried into her shoulder “I didn’t want to hide this from you and I hated doing it, but I had to. I know that’s not a good excuse but it’s the truth. I went through hell at the other precincts and I didn’t want to come in and immediately be side lined because of Rafi or even the fact that I was gay”.

Amanda rubbed his back as the two friends embraced “I know why you did it and while I can’t fully understand it I can see why you did what you did, but it still hurts. I hate secrets especially secrets among family and this just hurts”.

The injured man slightly pulled away so he could look at his best friend and the two sadly chuckled at each other’s weepy appearance “I’m sorry I hurt you Manda, I promise it wasn't our intention. I swear to you that I’ll never hold back such a large secret, or any secret, from you ever again”.

Amanda smiled “good! And I promise to never keep secrets from you either”.

The two friends re-embraced into a tight hug.

“Now,” Amanda said, pulling away “you need to tell me everything. And I know you have five years to catch me up on and you're technically healing because you got shot, and don’t think you're off the hook for that either, but since you’re injured I’ll just let you just go over the basics tonight”.

**********

When visiting hours were finally over Rafael returned to his husband’s room. He and Amanda shared a quick hug where she lightly threatened him to treat her best friend right before she left.

“Well looks like you and Rollins are back to normal” he said as he sat down in the weird reclining chair next to his husband’s bed.

Sonny nodded sleepily “yeah... she’s still a little upset, and I think they all slightly are, but she’s more so happy for us. We yelled and cried and laughed so I know in a few weeks we’ll be fully back to normal”.

Rafael smiled happily as he reached out and took his husband’s hand “that’s good. I feel like that’s how it’s going to be for the rest of the squad. It will take a couple weeks but everything will go back to normal”.

Sonny nodded as sleep began to take him. “Rafi?” he lightly called out.

“Yes, mi amore?”.

“I’m sorry I got shot and scared you... but I’m glad we got to tell the squad about us... also I know I told you this morning, but I love you so much”.

Rafael leaned over and lightly kissed his husband’s lips “I love you to, mi sol”.

“Oh, and until my arm’s fully healed please don’t leave me alone with Amanda” Sonny said quietly as he fought against sleep “she threatened to punch me and once I’m free of the hospital I think she might do it”.

Rafael lightly chuckled at his love and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead “I promise to keep you punch free until your arm’s healed”.

“I love you” Sonny slurred out before finally falling into dream land.

“And I love you too, more than words can describe”.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it Stephanie! I was so excited when I got all of your prompts but I was very intrigued by prompt 3 as I have always wanted to write a secretly married one, but I never have gotten around to it. So, I’m so glad I finally got to write one, and I hope you enjoyed receiving it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Follow me on twitter if you wish - @MollyKillers


End file.
